Remembering You
by JustDazed
Summary: 7x18- After the car accident Callie wakes up with amnesia. She can't remember the past few years, can't remember that she is now an attending, that the hospital merged, that George died, or that Izzie got fired, she can't remember that she is pregnant with her best friends baby, or that she ever met Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Shonda Rhimes/ABC own the characters and settings. I merely own the storyline. (Aside from the car accident portion, and obvious others.)

**A/N 1: **I have NO medical knowledge everything is from what I've heard on GA and from google. I try not to have too much medical talk anyways but in the even I do, I apologize if anything is incorrect.

**A/N 2: **Kinda popping my fanfiction virginity here…So here goes nothing.

**Summary:** 7x18 Cannon at first. What if after the accident, when Callie woke up she had amnesia? Thinking it was several years earlier, before Erica left her, before Izzie got cancer, before George died, before the merger, before she got pregnant with Marks baby, before she met Arizona…

Beeping. Consistent, annoying, high pitched beeping. That was the first thing that caught Callie Torres' attention. The second was the fact that she was in a room with lights that were far too bright, the second was the fact that she was laying on a bed connected to tubes and wires, the third being the fact that she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Once her eyes finally started to adjust she looked around, her eyes stopping on a blonde head leaning on her bed just out of reach. She tried to lift her arms but they felt like led so tried to speak but her throat was dry and burned with the effort. After several minutes of trying she felt her eyes starting to tear and she was quickly becoming exhausted from her efforts.

_Marry Me. _It wasn't the most romantic gesture. Popping the question in an attempt to resolve an argument that once again centered on Mark Sloane, but that didn't mean that she meant the proposal any less. In fact once she thought it over it seemed like a wonderful idea, however the shocked expression on Callie's face did little to tamper Arizona's growing nerves as she continued to stare at her pregnant girlfriend. Searching Callie's face Arizona waited anxiously for a response of any kind and just as she was about to open her mouth to say…something, Callie faced forward and gasped, the next thing Arizona knew she jerked awake and almost fell off the chair she was sleeping on. It has been like that every time she closed her eyes, ever since the accident all she could see behind her eye lids was the shocked expression right before the crash, the one that almost took away her family. Sitting up she stretched her back, sitting in this chair for so long has made her stiff but she wasn't about to leave Callie's side, not for anything. Once she was situated more comfortably she looked up at her girlfriend and gasped.

"Ca-Callie!" Arizona scooted her chair closer and closed her eyes then quickly reopened them hoping that she wasn't just dreaming, that the fact that her girlfriends' eyes were open wasn't some hallucination from not getting enough sleep or food…when was the last time she ate? But when she opened them again Callie was in fact awake. Opening and closing her mouth looking quite like a fish.

"What...what is it Callie?" Arizona stood and inched as close as possible to Callie. Callie recoiled at the touch, or at least she would have if she had any control over her body, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and for the life of her she couldn't remember who this woman was. She looked vaguely familiar, and she was wearing scrubs so maybe she worked at the hospital with her, maybe she was Callie's doctor? But the way she looked at Callie, the way she touched her was far too intimate for a simple doctor to patient relationship right? What was going on?!

"Torres!" Callie's eyes snapped to the man standing by the door near the foot of her bed and she could feel a smile gracing the tips of her lips. Mark. He should be able to provide some answers about what happened to her. She opened her mouth to speak again but still nothing came out but a hoarse grunt, she flinched at the sounds coming from her own mouth.

"Here try this" Mark shoveled a small spoon filled with ice chips into Callies' mouth. The ice was cold but soothing on her raw throat and she began to immediately feel better. After several spoon fulls Callie licked her lips and tested her voice again. "Ma-Mark" After realizing that she could in fact talk coherently now, she tried for a full thought. "What happened to me?" she looked from her best friend to the strange woman who had tears in her eyes, who could definitely not be _just_ her doctor, as they continued to stare at her. "Hello?" She asked as they continued to stare at her.

"You don't remember the accident?" Arizona asked as she sat back down in her chair. Callie just stared blankly at her, almost as if she was looking through her rather than at her. "There was a car accident." At this Callie's eyes widened, but Arizona quickly grabbed her hand. "It's okay, you're okay, just a little banged up, and-"before she could continue Callie pulled away from her grasp.

"Is it true..? I was in a car accident? Why can't I remember, what's going on? The last thing I remember…well the last thing I remember was…uh..." Callie's voice trailed off unsure if she should finish her sentence as her eyes bounced to the blonde sitting next to her with tears streaming down her face, for some unknown reason she felt the need to comfort her, she wanted desperately to take the blonde in her arms and rub her back soothingly. _Whoa where did that come from?_ Shaking those thoughts away, she couldn't focus on that right now, she had more pressing matters.

"What is it Callie? What is the last thing you remember?" Mark asked as he inched closer and put a reassuring had on his best friends leg, careful not to hurt her.

"Well…I was with someone…" Callie trailed off nervously, as her eyes darted between Mark and this mystery woman. Unsure if she should tell them exactly what she remembered last, because the last thing in her mind, the thing that she remembers so clearly was hot. Like sweat dripping down your spine, increased heart rate, heavy breathing, and tingling pleasure shooting through your body type of hot. The last thing she remembers is being in bed with a certain blue eyed blonde, but not the one currently in the room with her. No, what she so clearly remembers is making love to Erica Hahn her girlfriend…or whatever they were.

"With someone as in what…?" Arizona asked quizzically, the last person Callie was with was her, and that she knew for a fact. Since it was in fact Arizona driving when they got into a car accident. She raised an eye brow when Mark started laughing and she turned around to look at him questioningly.

"Torres, the last thing you remember is having sex?" Mark winked at Callie who suddenly turned a bright shade of red as her eyes travelled between him and Arizona who slouched more in her chair and also had a shade of pink spread throughout her cheeks. "So let's hear it." He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mark!" Arizona narrowed her eyes as she looked at him then quickly looked back to Callie to see she was still blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh please Robbins, like she doesn't tell me all about it anyways." Marked turned back to Callie and winked at her. "So…?" He prodded her when she still wouldn't speak.

Callie looked between the two thoroughly confused. Robbins, that sounded familiar but still she just couldn't place it. Was she Mark's new flavor of the month? Wouldn't Callie know about the new girl in her best friends' life? She furrowed her brow and she tried to think about how she knew this woman who so clearly knew her.

"Torres you okay?" Mark looked at her with concern and rubbed his hand up and down her leg soothingly.

"I-I'm just confused. I can't remember much, in fact all I can remember is being with…_her_." She trained her eyes on Mark hoping he would get the mental message she was so desperately trying to send to him. Apparently it was not working as he just stared at her waiting for more. She didn't miss the subtle look exchanged between Mark and the other woman. She didn't want to give more away, especially not in front of this stranger and especially since Erica was not too happy with letting other people know about _them_, whatever_ they_ were. She cleared her throat in an attempt to get the attention back onto her and she waited for them to look at her before she spoke again. "Where is Erica?" The almost inaudible gasp from the woman and the wide eyes from Mark told her that something was wrong, something was very wrong. She couldn't help but think the worst, had Erica been in the car during the accident? Did she not make it? The next thing Callie knew there was beeping again and it was growing louder. Beeping. Consistent, annoying, high pitched beeping. That was the last thing that Callie Torres heard before her vision blurred and her world went black.

**A/N 3: **So what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, so thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad that you have enjoyed the story so far. I do intend on drawing this amnesia out. Callie will have some difficulty trying to grasp everything that has happened in her life the past few years but keep in mind that Calzona is the ultimate point.

**A/N 2: **So I had the first few chapters all done and planned out but then I decided I didn't like the way it was going so I had to rewrite them. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long so I did what I could do get this part out for now.

* * *

"Erica…like Erica Hahn? Wh-why does she want her?" Arizona practically screamed at Mark as if he'd know the answer to that. It shocked him just as much as it had her. He quickly stood up and flung open the door and screamed, "Page Shepherd!" then frantically looked at the machines and tubes connecting to his best friend as he tried to remain calm but the ever present hysterical blonde that seemed to be glued to Callie was of no help in their current situation.

"You know you should have paged me the moment she woke up." Derek Shepherd walked around Callie with her chart in his hand checking her vitals.

"Well we were kind of shocked you know. I mean there was the possibility that she wouldn't awake up or-"Mark was cut off before he could go any further by Arizona who finally seemed to finally get a handle on the situation.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked as she tore her eyes from Callie and glanced towards Derek.

"Hey, that's Callie's line!"

"Mark!"

"What I was just trying to-"

"Look, what's wrong with her memory?"

"Well, if you'd let someone talk then he'd-"

"I don't know how she puts up with the two of you, seriously!" Shepherd rolled his eyes as the two glared at each other from across the room. "Okay, so unfortunately I can't do anymore until she wakes up again." He closed her chart and heads towards the door then stops when he hears the soft words spoken, the words to the question he desperately wished he had a definite answer to.

"She uh she is going to wake up again…right?" Arizona's eyes filled with tears before Derek even had a chance to turn around.

"I don't know." With that he glanced at Mark, his oldest friend. Seeing Mark so clearly crushed nearly broke him. Derek had lost patients before, and he didn't exactly have the best reputation for handling it, sure everyone knew that. But this was different, if he couldn't save Callie Torres, if she didn't come back a hundred percent Derek doubted he would ever be able to look his friend in the eye again. Derek left the room without another word as the two doctors collided in strong hug, gripping each other desperately for the comfort they both knew would never come. At least not while the person they loved most was lying in the bed just 3 feet away from them.

* * *

Soft blonde curls. The kind that glide between your fingers like silk. Deep blue eyes like the middle of the ocean. The kind that you wouldn't mind getting lost and spending eternity in. Soft pink lips the ones that always tasted faintly of cherry Chap Stick and meshed so well with her own. This is all Callie can see among the darkness. Random flashes of scenes with this woman, _her_ woman. The woman who laughs at her jokes, the one who holds her close at night, the one that shows Callie who she truly is when no one is looking._ That_ woman, Erica Hahn. Callie felt a smile building on her lips at just the thought of Erica. She couldn't wait to see her again, to touch her again, and to kiss her again.

"_Good morning, beautiful." Callie opened her eyes to see Erica hovering over her smiling._

_"Hi." She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up, making sure to bring the sheet up with her to cover her nude body although it's not like Erica hadn't seen it all, especially the night before. The smile slipped from her face when she noticed Erica was already dressed. "What are you doing?" she gestured up and down Erica's body with her hands as she spoke._

_"Oh, well I figured I should probably get out of here pretty early. You know before Yang wakes up." Erica stated as if it was an obvious answer to a rather dumb question. "Can you imagine what it would be like if Yang found out? Then the whole hospital would know and…"Erica started to ramble on but Callie couldn't keep up, she couldn't get past the fact that Erica was already up and dressed and about to sneak out of her apartment to do the walk of shame. Weren't they too old for that stuff?_

_"Why would that be a problem?" _

_"You're kidding right?"_

_"Well I just-" Callie was cut off when a pair of soft pink lips enveloped her own, causing all train of thought to leave her. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss the soft lips abandoned her own and she couldn't help but release a soft whimper of disappointment._

_"I really have to go now." Erica leaned back down and pecked Callie quickly on the lips then turned on her heels and headed towards the bedroom door. Just as she opened the door she turned to face Callie and a soft smile formed on her lips, "Last night was amazing. I'll see you at work." And then she was gone. _

The room around Callie seemed to dissolve into nothing, there was nothing surrounding her. A black abyss. Gone was her bedroom, gone was Erica, gone was everything. Then in an instant like the flip of a switch her surroundings were replaced with what looked like a familiar on call room.

_"Torres, you are a goddess!" Mark smirked at Callie then laid down on the pillow beside her sighing in contentment._

_"Thanks." Her reply was short and sweet but she felt anything but sweet at the moment. Here she was lying in a bed after just having sex with her best friend, amazing, earth shattering sex, while Erica was somewhere in the building working, saving lives, being a doctor. Callie couldn't help the sense of dread she felt at the guilt of being unfaithful in her…well whatever she and Erica were doing. But she also couldn't deny the fact that she did just have sex with Mark, a man, amazing and earth shattering sex. Not that is wasn't the same with Erica, because really it was, but shouldn't there be a difference between them?_

* * *

"Erica Hahn huh? Like as in Cardio god Erica Hahn…?" Teddy asked around her bite of sand which. The sight of food made Arizona's mouth water but just the thought of Callie asking for her ex caused her to be sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, that'd be the one." Arizona replied dryly as she reached across the table for a couple of napkins then proceeded in tearing them apart.

"But they…"

"I know."

"And then she…"

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Arizona sighed then picked up the small mountain of torn napkin pieces and placed them on Teddys' tray and stood up. "I should probably get back to Callie."

"Arizona…" Teddy paused waiting for her friend to look up at her. The look on Arizona's face crushed her. Callie and Arizona have already been so much, if Teddy didn't so firmly believe they were made for each other then she would be starting to think the universe, or something was trying to keep them apart. "Why don't you go check on your baby girl, you've spent most of your time with Callie, go see your daughter." Just the brief mention of Sofia brought the desired smile to Arizona's lips and a light back into her eyes.

"Okay, I think I'll do that." Arizona turned to leave but paused and quickly turned around and walked back up to Teddy then grabbed her arm and pulled her up and into a tight hug, then whispered, "thank you Teddy." And walked away quickly heading up to the Peds floor excited to see Sofia. _Her_ baby girl, _her_ daughter.

**A/N 3:** Callie will be waking up the next chapter and we will start to see how she and those around her start to deal with what it means to have amnesia and how it affects those who love you.


End file.
